Abyssal
by AS-annisse-fanfiction
Summary: Anis a 17 ans,elle arrive dans un nouveau lycée: sweet amoris. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouve est complexe, partagée entre un désir de vie et son mépris. Arrivera-t-elle à être heureuse?
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fiction Amour Sucré

Abyssal

Chapitre 1 

Il était sept heure, mon réveil sonnait... Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais éveillée _Insomnie love story_ . J'appuyai sur ce petit carré bleue qui faisait des bi-bi-bi-bip bi-bi-bi-bip. Je m'étirai dans mon lit avec une nonchalance qui forçait le respect. Je devais certainement ressembler à un lion à cause de mes cheveux qui étaient en bataille. _Allez, un petit effort ma fille, mets tes pieds par terre... mets tes pieds par terre je dis!_ Non la flemme, je veux rester couchée moi. _Ah bah si Mâdââme a décidé de faire le loire..._ Oh ca va ferme la toi, je t'ai pas sonné!

«Maman, Anis parle encore toute seule!

_Oui c'est la l'âge, ça lui passera »

Merci la petite sœur, on peut même pas se fier à la famille, mais où va le monde mes enfants? Où va le monde moi je vous le demande? _Et personne ne te répond..._

Après ce dialogue avec ma conscience, je décidai enfin de sortir de mon lit, je me dirigeai vers mon miroir, j'étais toujours pas au maximum de mes capacités...en fait, j'étais un zombie ambulant... _sauf que tu ne te décomposes pas! _Encore heureuse!

Je frottais mes yeux pour qu'ils s'ouvrent encore... ce que je vis nz fut pas franchement super...je ne m'etais toujours pas remise de la nuit blanche que j'avais passé chez une fille dont, je devais l'admettre, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment du nom. J'avais des cernes comme pas possible, ma peau tirée semblait...grise. _Comment peut-on avoir le teint gris à ton âge? _Tu sais quoi la Conscience? Je ne répondrais même pas à cette question. Allez, un pied devant l'autre et on se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je faisais couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau, en espérant que cela me réveillerait un peu, c'est tout de même la rentrée aujourd'hui, il faut au moins que j'ai l'air à peu près présentable... Hum gel douche au chèvrefeuille, mousse, mousse, mousse! _Arrête ton délire avec les bulles ma petite! _Mais quelle rabat joie tu fais... Je sortis de la douche, m'enroulai dans une serviette chaude et douce, me brossai les dents, me sèchai les cheveux et partis en direction de mon dressing... Bon, optons pour un look passe partout, ce sera un jean slim bleu en bas et sous pull lie de vin en haut, pour les chaussures je choisis des converses bleues. Je vais me lisser les cheveux aussi. Maintenant le bureau, je prenai ma trousse et un paquet de feuille et je fourrai le tout dans mon sac bandoulière noir avec des chibis. Je mettai mon casque sur les oreilles, j'étais prête pour descendre. Arrivée dans la cuisine (qui est américaine soit dit en passant) je choppai une bouteille de jus multifruit (oui, j'ai la flemme de me manger les foutus cinq fruits et légumes réglementaires par jour, alors le jus multifruit est un gain de temps). J'étais sur le point de sortir quand ma maman m'attrapa par le bras et fit glisser mes écouteurs autour de mon cou:

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose? Me demande t elle

_Euh...ah oui...bonne journée » et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Je remettais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, supermassive black hole de Muse, enfin un truc qui pourrait me donner la pêche, la frite, la patate quoi! Portable qui vibre « vous avez un message » Ah bon? Je m'en serais pas doutée tiens! _Ne sois pas si cynique dès le matin veux-tu? _ « Je te souhaite encore une bonne rentrée. Bise. Maman. » Je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait été très douée pour les télégrammes... La grille de l'école apparaîçait à l'horizon, je rangeai mes écouteurs, je souris, j'avançais tout droit, levai la tête, ça y est, j'étais rentrée... Pourquoi il y a personne? Je vérifie mon portable: 8h40... J'ai déjà vingt minutes de retard, super pour mon premier jour... Bon bah du coup...je sais même pas où je dois aller... _Et si tu essayais la grande porte juste en face de toi? _Allez, pour une fois je vais écouter ma conscience. Je m'approchais de la porte quand quelqu'un l'ouvrit violemment, et je me la suis littéralement prise en plein dans la face ce qui m'a propulsé par terre...A part ça, cool cet établissement... J'étais en train de maugréer quand la personne, que dis-je le FAUTIF, me tendit la main. C'était un blondinet, avec un sourire collé sur son visage. Je tombe, et le gars...il se marre... Voyant ma mine renfrognée il se mit à rougir (allez ma belle, on passe en mode sociable, douce et tout le barda):

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

_Je m'en doutes, l'interrompis-je avec un timbre de voix doux et un sourire

_Je m'appelle Nathaniel, je suis le délégué, tu dois être la nouvelle non?

_Oui, je m'appelles Anis, et pour tout te dire...je suis un peu perdue... fis-je avec mon air de gentille fille

_Il n'y a aucun problème, je vais te faire visiter, mais d'abord, je voudrais que tu viennes compléter ton dossier en salle des délégués. Ca ne te gènes pas?

_Non pas du tout (toujours le même sourire). Je te suis. »

On entra tous les deux, il me conduisit à la dite salle des délégués et me fit remplir la fiche d'information qui apparemment avait disparue. Il regarda sa montre et eut l'air gêné:

« Je suis vraiment désolé Anis, mais vu l'heure, je ne vais pas pouvoir te faire visiter, je dois aller voir la directrice, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

_Oh..ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien trouver une âme généreuse dans les parages qui voudra accepter de m'aider. »

Il sourit à ce que je venais de dire puis il me salua et s'éclipsa.

Gé-ni-al... maintenant j'étais seule dans un grand lycée que je ne connaissais pas. J'avançais dans le couloir principal, complètement paumée... J'ai donc décidé de ressortir et d'attendre la pause pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'ait rien d'autre à faire que de me servir de guide. Je repérais un petit carré de pelouse verte qui me semblait confortable, un joli petit coin a l'ombre d'un arbre en plus. J'allais m'y assoir. Je m'adossais à l'arbre et je regardais la cour quand soudain je vis quelqu'un sortir de l'établissement en marchant nonchalamment, cette personne avait les cheveux rouges. Il se dirigeait vers moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole mais il passa a côté de moi en m'ignorant royalement et il s'adossa au même arbre que moi, mais de l'autre côté. J'étais toujours dans mon personnage de gentille petite fille sociable alors je me tournais vers lui:

« Bonjour. Fis-je

_Tu vois pas que tu me déranges? »

Ok, alors celui-là, amabilité zéro... Je durcis alors un peu mon regard, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne m'impressionnait pas du tout:

« Et j'en suis tellement désolée, dis-je ironiquement en appuyant bien sur le 'tellement'(il me fusilla du regard mais je ne m'arrêtais pas), mais est-ce que tu pourrais...

_Toi t'es nouvelle nan? Fit-il en me toisant

_Oui, d'ailleurs, si tu me laisse finir ma phrase je pourrais même te dire comment je m'appelle. Je lui fit un sourire, j'étais un peu plus détendue

_Mais j'en ai rien a foutre de comment tu t'appelle fillette...

_Fillette, sérieusement? fis-je l'air outré

_Ouais... un sourire narquois se dessina sur sa bouche

_Et toi, t'es une terreur des bacs à sable c'est ça? Lui assénais-je, piquée au vif par mon 'surnom'

_Ouais, ben justement, là t'es dans mon 'bac à sable' et tu vas dégager vite fait! il avait l'air énervé, mais pas seulement, je crois que je l'avais vexé aussi. Je me levais d'un bond, j'inspirais et me mis à clamer haut et fort comme si je m'adressais à une foule:

« Amis susceptibles bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre, il s'appelle... (je tournais la tête vers lui) comment tu t'appelles?

_Castiel. Il souriait, je crois que ma petite mise en scène lui plaisait, il me regardait, amusé

_Castiel c'est...

_Magnifique? Me coupa-t-il, j'étouffais un rire

_Rumh...peu commun me paraitrait plus approprié, mais si ton égo se sent mieux avec magnifique...

_Et toi? Une lumière s'était allumée dans ses yeux

_Moi quoi? Fis-je, désinvolte

_Ton nom.

_Je m'appelle Anis, et comme tu l'as si rapidement deviné, je suis nouvelle, j'aimerais que tu me fasse visit... je n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il me coupa

_Non...

_Ah...est-ce que ça t'arrive d'être un peu humain? Tu sais, la charité, l'amour du prochain et le bla bla qui s'ensuit... Lui dis-je avec un sourire

_Rarement, et encore moins avec les nouveaux. Il avait toujours ce sourire suffisant »

Je décidais d'employer la manière forte, je m'agenouillais de façon à ce que mon visage soit face au sien et je lui fis mon plus beau regard de chien battu. Maintenant que je l'observais de plus près, il avait des yeux assez jolis, une couleur entre le gris et le marron clair. Il eut l'air déstabilisé que je le dévisage ainsi:

« Tu me fais quoi là? Fit-il comme si je l'avais irrité

_Je te fais un regard de chien battu.

_Ben ça marche pas, t'as juste l'air d'une névrosée qui s'est échappée de l'asile! s'esclaffât-il »

Je me redressait directement, prit mon sac et parti. Je savais qu'il me courrais après, pour s'excuser, et comme ça, il me ferait visiter. J'aime les plans diaboliques. _Je sais, je sais..._ Et une fois de plus, je gagnais puisqu'il me rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il me saisit par le bras:

« Oh ça va, te vexes pas!

_Je vais pas me laisser traiter de folle par un type que je connais même pas. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

_Bon...Tu veux toujours visiter?

_Oui...fis-je l'air boudeur, mais au fond de moi, je jubilais qu'il ait marché dans ma combine »

Il prit le devant, m'entrainant dans différents couloirs, s'arrêtant devant certaines portes, en me faisant comprendre que derrière se trouvait un prof encore plus « abruti qu'une dinde » pour le citer, apparemment, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les professeurs de français et d'espagnol. Puis il me prit par le poignet, comme si j'étais 'sa chose' qu'il promenait où bon lui semblait, d'ailleurs je lui fit remarqué:

« Tu sais tu peux me lâcher, je vais pas m'enfuir...lui dis-je avec un sourire

_Hey, je suis sympa, je vais te montrer un truc génial, alors je te traite comme j'en ai envie, remercie moi plutôt que de grogner... » il sourit, et sa réponse me décontenança un peu. On montait un escalier lorsque l'on arriva devant une porte où un panneau indiquait clairement 'Interdit aux élèves', il remarqua que mon regard restait fixé sur le panneau:

« Et ouais, j'ai volé les clefs, ils s'en sont même pas rendus compte. Fit-il, l'air triomphant

_T'as volé des clefs...super...mais t'as pas autre chose à faire que ça? »

Il me lâcha subitement et se rembrunit, je l'avais mis en colère.

« Castiel, je plaisante, montre le moi ton endroit. »

Je voulais qu'il se calme, parce que si l'endroit qu'il voulait me montrer était le toit et qu'il était toujours en colère une fois qu'on y seraient, il serait capable de me jeter par dessus bord _sans aucun remord _merci la Conscience, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant... Il avait toujours l'air renfrogné mais il ouvrit quand même la porte et me laissa passer _un élan de galanterie ou un crime prémédité? _Premièrement, la lumière m'aveugla, une fois mes yeux accommodés à la luminosité, je me rendis compte qu'on était effectivement sur le toit, je me retournais précipitamment vers lui:

« Je t'ai mis en colère au point que tu veuilles me jeter du haut du toit? »

Il eut l'air surpris quelques secondes le temps de comprendre puis il éclata de rire. Et voilà j'ai réussi à le faire rire, je savais qu'il était ce genre de gars, qui fait genre d'être intouchable et cynique mais qui au fond est quelqu'un de bien. Je m'avançais un peu, on pouvait voir toute la ville, le parc, ma maison... Je m'accoudais aux muret de protection et il me rejoignit.

« Cool hein...fit-il

_Oui... »


	2. Chapter 2

Fan-fiction Amour Sucré

Abyssal

Chapitre 1 

Il était sept heure, mon réveil sonnait... Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais éveillée _Insomnie love story_ . J'appuyai sur ce petit carré bleue qui faisait des bi-bi-bi-bip bi-bi-bi-bip. Je m'étirai dans mon lit avec une nonchalance qui forçait le respect. Je devais certainement ressembler à un lion à cause de mes cheveux qui étaient en bataille. _Allez, un petit effort ma fille, mets tes pieds par terre... mets tes pieds par terre je dis!_ Non la flemme, je veux rester couchée moi. _Ah bah si Mâdââme a décidé de faire le loire..._ Oh ca va ferme la toi, je t'ai pas sonné!

«Maman, Anis parle encore toute seule!

_Oui c'est la l'âge, ça lui passera »

Merci la petite sœur, on peut même pas se fier à la famille, mais où va le monde mes enfants? Où va le monde moi je vous le demande? _Et personne ne te répond..._

Après ce dialogue avec ma conscience, je décidai enfin de sortir de mon lit, je me dirigeai vers mon miroir, j'étais toujours pas au maximum de mes capacités...en fait, j'étais un zombie ambulant... _sauf que tu ne te décomposes pas! _Encore heureuse!

Je frottais mes yeux pour qu'ils s'ouvrent encore... ce que je vis nz fut pas franchement super...je ne m'etais toujours pas remise de la nuit blanche que j'avais passé chez une fille dont, je devais l'admettre, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment du nom. J'avais des cernes comme pas possible, ma peau tirée semblait...grise. _Comment peut-on avoir le teint gris à ton âge? _Tu sais quoi la Conscience? Je ne répondrais même pas à cette question. Allez, un pied devant l'autre et on se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je faisais couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau, en espérant que cela me réveillerait un peu, c'est tout de même la rentrée aujourd'hui, il faut au moins que j'ai l'air à peu près présentable... Hum gel douche au chèvrefeuille, mousse, mousse, mousse! _Arrête ton délire avec les bulles ma petite! _Mais quelle rabat joie tu fais... Je sortis de la douche, m'enroulai dans une serviette chaude et douce, me brossai les dents, me sèchai les cheveux et partis en direction de mon dressing... Bon, optons pour un look passe partout, ce sera un jean slim bleu en bas et sous pull lie de vin en haut, pour les chaussures je choisis des converses bleues. Je vais me lisser les cheveux aussi. Maintenant le bureau, je prenai ma trousse et un paquet de feuille et je fourrai le tout dans mon sac bandoulière noir avec des chibis. Je mettai mon casque sur les oreilles, j'étais prête pour descendre. Arrivée dans la cuisine (qui est américaine soit dit en passant) je choppai une bouteille de jus multifruit (oui, j'ai la flemme de me manger les foutus cinq fruits et légumes réglementaires par jour, alors le jus multifruit est un gain de temps). J'étais sur le point de sortir quand ma maman m'attrapa par le bras et fit glisser mes écouteurs autour de mon cou:

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose? Me demande t elle

_Euh...ah oui...bonne journée » et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Je remettais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, supermassive black hole de Muse, enfin un truc qui pourrait me donner la pêche, la frite, la patate quoi! Portable qui vibre « vous avez un message » Ah bon? Je m'en serais pas doutée tiens! _Ne sois pas si cynique dès le matin veux-tu? _ « Je te souhaite encore une bonne rentrée. Bise. Maman. » Je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait été très douée pour les télégrammes... La grille de l'école apparaîçait à l'horizon, je rangeai mes écouteurs, je souris, j'avançais tout droit, levai la tête, ça y est, j'étais rentrée... Pourquoi il y a personne? Je vérifie mon portable: 8h40... J'ai déjà vingt minutes de retard, super pour mon premier jour... Bon bah du coup...je sais même pas où je dois aller... _Et si tu essayais la grande porte juste en face de toi? _Allez, pour une fois je vais écouter ma conscience. Je m'approchais de la porte quand quelqu'un l'ouvrit violemment, et je me la suis littéralement prise en plein dans la face ce qui m'a propulsé par terre...A part ça, cool cet établissement... J'étais en train de maugréer quand la personne, que dis-je le FAUTIF, me tendit la main. C'était un blondinet, avec un sourire collé sur son visage. Je tombe, et le gars...il se marre... Voyant ma mine renfrognée il se mit à rougir (allez ma belle, on passe en mode sociable, douce et tout le barda):

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

_Je m'en doutes, l'interrompis-je avec un timbre de voix doux et un sourire

_Je m'appelle Nathaniel, je suis le délégué, tu dois être la nouvelle non?

_Oui, je m'appelles Anis, et pour tout te dire...je suis un peu perdue... fis-je avec mon air de gentille fille

_Il n'y a aucun problème, je vais te faire visiter, mais d'abord, je voudrais que tu viennes compléter ton dossier en salle des délégués. Ca ne te gènes pas?

_Non pas du tout (toujours le même sourire). Je te suis. »

On entra tous les deux, il me conduisit à la dite salle des délégués et me fit remplir la fiche d'information qui apparemment avait disparue. Il regarda sa montre et eut l'air gêné:

« Je suis vraiment désolé Anis, mais vu l'heure, je ne vais pas pouvoir te faire visiter, je dois aller voir la directrice, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

_Oh..ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien trouver une âme généreuse dans les parages qui voudra accepter de m'aider. »

Il sourit à ce que je venais de dire puis il me salua et s'éclipsa.

Gé-ni-al... maintenant j'étais seule dans un grand lycée que je ne connaissais pas. J'avançais dans le couloir principal, complètement paumée... J'ai donc décidé de ressortir et d'attendre la pause pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'ait rien d'autre à faire que de me servir de guide. Je repérais un petit carré de pelouse verte qui me semblait confortable, un joli petit coin a l'ombre d'un arbre en plus. J'allais m'y assoir. Je m'adossais à l'arbre et je regardais la cour quand soudain je vis quelqu'un sortir de l'établissement en marchant nonchalamment, cette personne avait les cheveux rouges. Il se dirigeait vers moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole mais il passa a côté de moi en m'ignorant royalement et il s'adossa au même arbre que moi, mais de l'autre côté. J'étais toujours dans mon personnage de gentille petite fille sociable alors je me tournais vers lui:

« Bonjour. Fis-je

_Tu vois pas que tu me déranges? »

Ok, alors celui-là, amabilité zéro... Je durcis alors un peu mon regard, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne m'impressionnait pas du tout:

« Et j'en suis tellement désolée, dis-je ironiquement en appuyant bien sur le 'tellement'(il me fusilla du regard mais je ne m'arrêtais pas), mais est-ce que tu pourrais...

_Toi t'es nouvelle nan? Fit-il en me toisant

_Oui, d'ailleurs, si tu me laisse finir ma phrase je pourrais même te dire comment je m'appelle. Je lui fit un sourire, j'étais un peu plus détendue

_Mais j'en ai rien a foutre de comment tu t'appelle fillette...

_Fillette, sérieusement? fis-je l'air outré

_Ouais... un sourire narquois se dessina sur sa bouche

_Et toi, t'es une terreur des bacs à sable c'est ça? Lui assénais-je, piquée au vif par mon 'surnom'

_Ouais, ben justement, là t'es dans mon 'bac à sable' et tu vas dégager vite fait! il avait l'air énervé, mais pas seulement, je crois que je l'avais vexé aussi. Je me levais d'un bond, j'inspirais et me mis à clamer haut et fort comme si je m'adressais à une foule:

« Amis susceptibles bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre, il s'appelle... (je tournais la tête vers lui) comment tu t'appelles?

_Castiel. Il souriait, je crois que ma petite mise en scène lui plaisait, il me regardait, amusé

_Castiel c'est...

_Magnifique? Me coupa-t-il, j'étouffais un rire

_Rumh...peu commun me paraitrait plus approprié, mais si ton égo se sent mieux avec magnifique...

_Et toi? Une lumière s'était allumée dans ses yeux

_Moi quoi? Fis-je, désinvolte

_Ton nom.

_Je m'appelle Anis, et comme tu l'as si rapidement deviné, je suis nouvelle, j'aimerais que tu me fasse visit... je n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il me coupa

_Non...

_Ah...est-ce que ça t'arrive d'être un peu humain? Tu sais, la charité, l'amour du prochain et le bla bla qui s'ensuit... Lui dis-je avec un sourire

_Rarement, et encore moins avec les nouveaux. Il avait toujours ce sourire suffisant »

Je décidais d'employer la manière forte, je m'agenouillais de façon à ce que mon visage soit face au sien et je lui fis mon plus beau regard de chien battu. Maintenant que je l'observais de plus près, il avait des yeux assez jolis, une couleur entre le gris et le marron clair. Il eut l'air déstabilisé que je le dévisage ainsi:

« Tu me fais quoi là? Fit-il comme si je l'avais irrité

_Je te fais un regard de chien battu.

_Ben ça marche pas, t'as juste l'air d'une névrosée qui s'est échappée de l'asile! s'esclaffât-il »

Je me redressait directement, prit mon sac et parti. Je savais qu'il me courrais après, pour s'excuser, et comme ça, il me ferait visiter. J'aime les plans diaboliques. _Je sais, je sais..._ Et une fois de plus, je gagnais puisqu'il me rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il me saisit par le bras:

« Oh ça va, te vexes pas!

_Je vais pas me laisser traiter de folle par un type que je connais même pas. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

_Bon...Tu veux toujours visiter?

_Oui...fis-je l'air boudeur, mais au fond de moi, je jubilais qu'il ait marché dans ma combine »

Il prit le devant, m'entrainant dans différents couloirs, s'arrêtant devant certaines portes, en me faisant comprendre que derrière se trouvait un prof encore plus « abruti qu'une dinde » pour le citer, apparemment, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les professeurs de français et d'espagnol. Puis il me prit par le poignet, comme si j'étais 'sa chose' qu'il promenait où bon lui semblait, d'ailleurs je lui fit remarqué:

« Tu sais tu peux me lâcher, je vais pas m'enfuir...lui dis-je avec un sourire

_Hey, je suis sympa, je vais te montrer un truc génial, alors je te traite comme j'en ai envie, remercie moi plutôt que de grogner... » il sourit, et sa réponse me décontenança un peu. On montait un escalier lorsque l'on arriva devant une porte où un panneau indiquait clairement 'Interdit aux élèves', il remarqua que mon regard restait fixé sur le panneau:

« Et ouais, j'ai volé les clefs, ils s'en sont même pas rendus compte. Fit-il, l'air triomphant

_T'as volé des clefs...super...mais t'as pas autre chose à faire que ça? »

Il me lâcha subitement et se rembrunit, je l'avais mis en colère.

« Castiel, je plaisante, montre le moi ton endroit. »

Je voulais qu'il se calme, parce que si l'endroit qu'il voulait me montrer était le toit et qu'il était toujours en colère une fois qu'on y seraient, il serait capable de me jeter par dessus bord _sans aucun remord _merci la Conscience, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant... Il avait toujours l'air renfrogné mais il ouvrit quand même la porte et me laissa passer _un élan de galanterie ou un crime prémédité? _Premièrement, la lumière m'aveugla, une fois mes yeux accommodés à la luminosité, je me rendis compte qu'on était effectivement sur le toit, je me retournais précipitamment vers lui:

« Je t'ai mis en colère au point que tu veuilles me jeter du haut du toit? »

Il eut l'air surpris quelques secondes le temps de comprendre puis il éclata de rire. Et voilà j'ai réussi à le faire rire, je savais qu'il était ce genre de gars, qui fait genre d'être intouchable et cynique mais qui au fond est quelqu'un de bien. Je m'avançais un peu, on pouvait voir toute la ville, le parc, ma maison... Je m'accoudais aux muret de protection et il me rejoignit.

« Cool hein...fit-il

_Oui... »


End file.
